Joey's Dad Returned or Not?
by Jibbitessa
Summary: This story is about Joey... duh... Well.. his dad was sent to prison for child abuse, but Kaiba comes by and says that he escaped.. but non one knows where he is.. That's technically all that happens chapter 1 O.O R&R plz


More randomness! Bwahahahahaha- OMG. I'm starting to sound like Atari... O.O!! Well, here's a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic for your reading pleasure. OH, and a few notes for this story: -.- = someone who does not have a Yami/hikari ~.~ Yami to hikari ^.^ Hikari to Yami  
  
A teen blond sat by his window, watching the people pass by. He had lived alone with just his sister for awhile, ever since his father had been put into a prison for child abuse. He sighed as he watched a squirrel climb through a tree right out his window.  
  
"Big brother, Joey, are you awake?" His sister, Serenity asked. Joey looked up and turned to his sister.  
  
"Oh, hey sis. Yeah, I'm up. why?" He asked, and Serenity smiled.  
  
"I ordered pizza for dinner, big brother. I came to tell you it was time to eat." She said, and turned to go downstairs.  
  
"Yep, be down in a sec, Serenity." Joey said, and turned back to the window. He gasped as he saw someone coming up the walk. No, it couldn't be. He was put in prison for life. He couldn't be back, not now. Joey jumped up form his seat and ran downstairs and then slid down the hall to the door. He skidded to halt and pushed aside a curtain blocking the window.  
  
"Big brother, what's wrong?" his sister asked form the kitchen. Joey shook his head and continued to look out the window. He couldn't see anything. It was too dark. "Big brother, is something wrong?" Serenity asked again. Joey waved a hand to tell her to be quiet for a second, and jumped back as a face appeared in the window. He fell backwards on the floor gasping for breath. The door burst open and Joey screamed, as the man in the door laughed.  
  
"Hello, puppy dog. I didn't think it'd scare you that bad." The man said, and Joey glared.  
  
"Don't do that, Kaiba. It ain't funny." Joey said, and Kaiba smirked and walked over to help him up.  
  
"Sorry, I'll remember that next time I come for a visit." He said, and Joey nodded as he was helped up.  
  
"Yeah, you do that. Well, since you're here, wanna stay for some food?" Joey asked, and Kaiba nodded.  
  
"I guess, but I had to come over to tell you something." Kaiba answered and Joey shrugged.  
  
"What would that be, Kaiba?" Joey asked curiously, sitting down at the table in front of a plate of pizza across from his sister. Serenity looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oh, hello Kaiba." She said, and fixed him a plate of pizza. Kaiba sat down and sighed.  
  
"Well, puppy dog, I came here to tell you that. well. You're father escaped." Kaiba said slowly, and he looked up to see the reaction Joey gave. Joey's eyes widened and he glared at Kaiba.  
  
"Is this another one of your stupid jokes, Kaiba?" Joey asked, and Kaiba shook his head. Joey gulped and looked at his sister, who looked horrified. Kaiba looked down at the table and went on talking.  
  
"The prison he was in was on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. No one knows how he escaped, but he did. We found a small boat on the shore of Domino City, but no one knows if it was his or not. He could be in Domino or at the bottom of the ocean for all we know." Kaiba stopped and looked up again. "But I've decided to give you an offer. I want you to move in with me. My house has maximum security, and not even a fly could get past the walls surrounding the perimeter of my land. You would be safe there." Kaiba finished and Joey looked at Serenity who looked down at her plate.  
  
"I don't know, Kaiba. I've lived here all my life, and Serenity has barely lived here. We need to think. You said so yourself that you don't even know if he made it here or not. Just give us a few days." Joey said, and then put on a happier face. 'Come on Kaiba, why not just eat and save the unhappy junk for some other time!" Joey grinned and started eating his pizza quickly. Kaiba sighed and began to eat his as well. Serenity smiled and looked from Joey to Kaiba.  
  
-To think that just a few months ago, Joey would have denied a stay at Kaiba's the minute it was offered. And Kaiba probably wouldn't have offered at all. - Serenity thought, and then started eating her food as well.  
  
***scene change. Yugi's house***  
  
Yugi sat on the couch watching TV. His Yami was beside him, trying to figure out how the TV even worked. Solomon was in the kitchen making a supper of Macaroni and Cheese.  
  
~Yugi, I still don't understand how it works. ~ Yami thought to his hikari, Yugi. Yugi grinned at his Yami and picked up the remote and handed it to the spirit.  
  
^You press this button and the channel changes you press this one and the volume changes, and this one turns it on and off. ^ Yugi said mentally, and Yami glared at the remote as he pressed a large button at the top. The sound stopped altogether and Yami smacked the remote on the arm of the sofa.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Solomon asked, and poked his head in the see Yami killing the remote. He quickly rushed in a grabbed it from him. "You're going to kill it." He said, and pressed the same large button and the sound came back.  
  
"Uhh, thank you." Yami said slowly as Yugi took the remote back.  
  
"You're a hopeless cause." Yugi said, and turned back to the TV. Yami 'humph'ed and disappeared to his soul room. Yugi grinned down at his puzzle.  
  
^Come out if you want food! ^ Yugi thought and then looked around as he heard the phone ring. Solomon quickly went to answer it.  
  
"Yugi, its Joey." He said, and Yugi got up to get the phone.  
  
"Hey, Joey!" Yugi said when he got the phone. He frowned when he heard the way Joey was talking.  
  
"Hey Yuug. Uh. How ya doin'? he asked.  
  
"Fine. What about you?" Yugi asked, and Joey sighed.  
  
"I-. My dad's escaped from prison, Yuug. And I needed to ask you somethin'. I wanted to know if I should go ta Kaiba's." Yugi gawked at the phone. Why would Joey ask him something like this? Sure he was his best friend, but it was his decision whether or not to go to Kaiba's.  
  
"Joey, that's something you have to think of on your own. I can't decide for you if you should go to his house or not. It would be safer, but." Yugi trailed off, trying to give him help, but not wanting to tell him straight out it would be best for him. Joey sighed again from the other line.  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll go. I'd better go tell Serenity. Bye, Yuug." Joey said, and hung up. Yugi hung up as well and then contacted his Yami.  
  
^Yami, I need to talk to you. Get out here now. ^ Yugi thought and spirit appeared beside him.  
  
"What is it, Yugi?" The pharaoh asked, and Yugi frowned.  
  
"It's Joey. His dad escaped."  
  
How'd ya like it? I hope it was good. flames will be used to burn (a) Kuwabara (b) Barbie's *eeevvvviiilll* (c) marshmallows. Have a nice day! 


End file.
